Merry Christmas
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: When 3 girls come to the Sanctuary over Christmas Nikola finally sees his chance to make a move on Helen. How will that day end? Rated M for safety :P


**A/N: **I wanted to get a Christmas gift for most of you girls but couldn't afford it so I wrote this instead. I love you all and you became a huge part of my life and like a family to me this year. I wanna thank you all for everything *huggles tight* I hope you have fun reading this. It is for everyone who didn't get another present from me even though I have named only three of you =P I wanted to name all of you...but that would have been too many OC =P I decided to already upload this because I don't know when you will see this as well as I don't know when I would have the time.

**Summary:** When 3 girls come to the Sanctuary over Christmas Nikola finally sees his chance to make a move on Helen. How will that day end?

**Disclaimer:** It is all mine! I finally did it! YESH! ... No. Well, didn't work but maybe next time.

**Merry Christmas**

It was Christmas Eve at the Sanctuary and everything was shining in bright lights- at least inside. Everyone had helped decorating even Tesla although Helen had forced him to do so. She had done a lot herself and since Nikola stayed with them he had to do something as well.

Helen had refused to let him leave again after they had found him in Columbia. Being completely honest Nikola didn't really want to leave either. Not now that Helen started to care about him. He could have sworn she had feelings for him- even if it was only pity although he doubted that after she would have blown him up back in Columbia.

Well, he was hopeful. Maybe over Christmas he could make a move on her and she wouldn't step back. If a miracle could happen then these days.

He was in the library when Helen entered the room.

"I've been looking for you."

"Have you? Why that, my dear?" Nikola asked looking up from the book he was reading.

"I heard noises and wanted to see if you haven't destroyed anything in my house." She answered and sat down.

"Just admit that you missed me around."

"Don't be ridiculous. Dreaming like this doesn't suit you."

"You think? Then what does?" Nikola smirked at her.

Helen just rolled her eyes and didn't answer. She knew if she would reply to his question honestly he would never forget it and would be even worse than he already was.

It was then when her phone rang. After not even a minute she hang up again.

"That was Will. I'm afraid I have to excuse myself but we have guests. Try not to... destroy anything."

Nikola just smirked again and continued reading while Helen left the library.

"Magnus." Will said when Helen arrived in the foyer where he had been waiting with their guests.

"Dr. Magnus. It's nice to meet you and thank you for seeing us so fast. My name is Rachel and these are my sisters, Criss and Tina. We heard about this place and just...we really need a place until we found something."

"You can stay here for as long as you wish. The Sanctuary is a place for everyone in need. I'm glad you came here. Do you need anything? Medical support or maybe something to eat first?" Helen smiled.

The three girls smiled friendly back at her and nodded.

"Something to eat would be great, thank you." Criss said.

Helen smiled again and led them to the dining room. Will was following them quietly. He was wondering what abilities those girls had. After all, no one 'normal' ever came to the Sanctuary.

"Lunch will be ready soon. Do you have anyone you want to contact? It's Christmas after all."

"There's no one. Is it ok with you to let us stay? I mean, you said it yourself- it's Christmas." Tina replied.

Helen's smile grew a bit wider and she made sure they understood that it wasn't a problem for them if they wanted to stay for a while. Will just entered the room with the food BigGuy had made.

"I will show you around when you have finished eating, ok? I also have some questions to ask you if you don't mind." Helen said before she left for the library again.

The three others started eating and Will disappeared seconds later as well.

Nikola grinned brightly when Helen came back.

"You really _do_ miss me around, don't you?"

"For the last time, Nikola. No! However, our guests will stay for a while so I want you to behave when they are around."

"I always do." He said while he got out of his chair to step closer to Helen, "Tell me about the guests."

She looked at him suspicious and stepped back a little when he got too close for her liking.

"I don't know much about them yet. They are three sweet girls who need a home for some time. I will know more after lunch. Oh and before I forget it or you say I didn't tell you... I want you in the main lab tonight with the others." Helen answered.

The second her last sentence was out Nikola started smirking as hell. She had a bad choice of words not that he minded too much. He stepped even closer and nearly pinned her against the wall. Her phone seemed to save her when she got a message from Will that the girls had finished eating and were waiting for her. She managed to pass Nikola without thinking about her last words. If he knew that she had said it like that on purpose he would never leave her side ever again. Not that the thought of that was too bad...

"I see you have finished." Helen said after she had arrived.

"Yes. It was very good, thank you. You said you would have some questions?"

"I do. Please, follow me. I'd like to show you around while we talk."

They went from the dining room to the main lab, the Show, the infirmary, Helen's office and then to the library were Nikola was still reading.

As soon as they entered the room Tina started to giggle slightly. She turned around to her sisters and whispered something in their ears. They started to chuckle as well and Helen and Nikola looked at each other in confusion.

"I'm really sorry. It's just..." Tina started watched the both of them before she whispered something in Helen's ear as well.

She instantly blushed and stared at the younger girl.

"Are you a-?"

"Yes, I am." Tina interrupted.

"And you two? Are you telepathic as well?"

"No, we're not. I'm invulnerable. I can't get hurt and Criss here can create EM shields." Rachel answered.

"EM shields?" Nikola threw in standing up.

Criss turned around to face him and watched him. Then she nodded and created a shield.

"That's impressive..." Nikola breathed out.

That girl had a lot of control for her age but then she probably had had more time to learn how to deal with them. Helen was smiling at the sight of those two. She had seen how the sparkle she had missed so much had come back in his eyes.

"You like him, dontcha?" Tina asked smiling brightly.

Nikola was so distracted by Criss that he didn't hear Tina and Helen had almost missed the question as well.

"No...no I don't!" Helen finally replied.

Tina's smile grew even wider. She just couldn't help herself but reading Helen's thoughts...although they were more than obvious.

"Rachel, you said you can't get hurt. Do you know _how_ or _why_?"

"I'm afraid not. Do you want to run some tests with me? I'm sure Criss will be fine here with Tina." Rachel answered and Helen nodded.

Criss was still with Nikola. They were playing with their EM shields when Rachel and Helen left. Tina kept smiling.

"You see? It's pretty easy." Criss shouted.

Nikola was watching her closely. So far, he could do what she was doing as well but he had to concentrate way more than the girl did sometimes. It looked more like she was playing than anything else.

"What you mentioned before...How do you do that?" Nikola asked.

"You mean that I can strengthen my shields? Well, I can only do it sometimes when someone close to me is in danger. I can't do it with strangers yet. I was trying to find a way to do it whenever I want to but so far I've barely made progress." Criss explained.

"Interesting...So you don't know how you do it?"

Criss shook her head and Nikola started smiling.

"Maybe we can work on that. I'm sure we can train a little. You see, I discovered my magnetism not too long ago and I was training my powers as well. I would like to see how far we could go with this."

"Would you really help me?"

Nikola nodded and Tina started chuckling softly again.

"Tina?" Criss asked smiling.

She knew that her sister had read his mind again and apparently she had seen something interesting.

"He wants to help you so Dr. Magnus gets a crush on his newfound generosity."

"Hey! Those were private thoughts!"

"You don't give a damn." Tina laughed out loud and Criss joined her.

She looked up at him. He simply shrugged, Tina was right and he _was_ going to help Criss as good as he could. Maybe it would work and he'd like it to work.

"Oh, yes. Criss here is a _huge_ fan of yours." Tina grinned.

Helen had never said his name bit she had thought about him more than once.

"Is that true? So, you know who I am?"

"We do."

In that moment Helen and Rachel came back.

"Had fun?" Rachel asked.

Tina and Criss nodded enthusiastically and with a huge smile on their faces.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing much. We were just talking. What about you Rach'? How did the tests go?"

Rachel and Helen looked at each other before Helen started to answer.

"Her cells have a structure I've never seen before. They are not that different from ours but mainly they have a mineral that isn't from earth- not as far as I can tell anyway. The mineral is making her cells stronger so no matter what hits her it doesn't make any damage."

"Interesting..." Nikola mumbled again.

"Dr. Magnus? Mr. Tesla said he would want to help Criss with her powers...I was wondering if I could get some help as well..." Tina threw in.

Helen looked at Nikola in disbelief before she focused on the girl and her question.

"Sure. I think I have the perfect partner for you. What do you need help with exactly?"

"Well, I know how to read thoughts of others but I can't talk to others just by thinking. I know it's possible somehow but I just can't do it. Do you know what I mean?"

"You mean not only reading other's mind but also send them your thoughts to communicate with them like this, right?"

Tina nodded.

"I know someone who can help you with this. Come with me." Helen smiled.

The two of them left for the main lab to meet Sally.

"So...I heard you'll stay here for a while?" Nikola asked.

"Yes. We're glad we found a place here...I mean it's Christmas and everything-"

"Helen would never let someone in need down. That's against her nature." He almost smiled.

Rachel and Criss just smiled at him.

"So, is there a party tonight or how do you guys handle Christmas?"

"We'll celebrate in the main lab if you want to join us." Helen answered as she stepped in the room.

She had just come back to hear and answer the question.

"We don't want to disturb you..."

"You're not. If you want to come- feel free to do so."

The girls smiled at Helen before they decided to see their sister in the main lab.

"Made new friends?" Helen asked grinning.

After the two sisters had left they were only the two of them left in the room.

"They are interesting I have to admit."

"So you want to help Criss with her powers? Why? You never do something without getting a reward."

Nikola stepped closer again until he stopped right in front of her.

"Maybe the lady here cares to reward me..."

Helen softly placed a hand on his chest to keep him distant. She couldn't help but feel his gentle muscles under his shirt.

"Don't start dreaming again. I already told you it's unlike you." She winked.

"I can't stop dreaming around you, my love."

Helen didn't want to blush but her blood wouldn't listen to her and her cheeks got pinker. She involuntarily had to think about what Tina had told her earlier.

"Nikola, please. Behave." Helen whispered.

"I'm on my best behaviour, my dear... I haven't seen any of the children around today."

"They are in the main lab preparing everything for tonight. We should go too. There are only 3 hours left by now."

"They'll be fine without us for some while longer." Nikola said serious.

"_And_ I want to check on our guests." Helen tried to convince him.

"The children will look after them. They'll be fine." He said quietly pinning her against the wall completely.

She swallowed heavily still not taking her hand away from his chest even though they were only inches away from each other.

"Nikola..."

Back in the main lab Kate was watching the other girls.

"These are the newbies?" She asked.

"Yeah. They came here a few hours ago." Will answered.

Henry and the BigGuy just came around the corner of Henry's lab.

"Hey guys."

"Who are those guys?" Henry asked pointing at the girls who were standing in front of Sally's 'room'.

Rachel turned around as well as her sisters. Tina had been 'talking' to Sally for a while now and already felt some progress.

"Hi! I'm Rachel, that's Tina and Criss. We came earlier...Anyway, you are? If I may ask?"

"Oh, sure. I'm Henry and that's the BigGuy."

Will had introduced Kate a few minutes earlier.

"Can I ask you something too?" Kate said.

"I'm a telepath. Rachel can't get hurt because of some weird minerals in her cells and Criss can create EM shields." Tina already answered her unasked question.

"Cool." Henry and Kate said at the same time.

"Where's Magnus?" Will asked, "She said she would come around...now."

"She was with Mr. Tesla when we left the library." Criss said.

Will, Kate, Henry and even the BigGuy looked at each other. _Magnus left alone with Tesla in one room at Christmas? Ooh boy..._

"What is it with him and Dr. Magnus?" Tina asked carefully.

Everyone looked at Will expecting him to answer.

"What? ... Well, it's hard to explain...Maybe you should just see for yourself."

Tina smiled and read his mind. Then her smile grew and she told her sisters what she had just seen.

"How cute! He has a crush on her! They're such a cute couple!" The girls giggled at the same time.

"I don't think _he_ is the only one with a major crush," Tina chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked.

"You think the Doc has a crush on Vlad?" Kate wondered.

Tina just nodded and the others were frozen for a second before Kate shrugged.

"Can't blame the girl."

"True." The other three girls said chuckling.

Will and Henry looked at each other. _Dude._ BigGuy left again not saying anything to the others.

"Oh, girls. I have a great idea!" Criss shouted suddenly.

"Not one of your 'evil plans' again, please."

"No." Criss grinned before she turned to Kate, "Kate, right? I think we'd need some help for this."

Kate stepped closer and listened to whatever the girl had to say.

"You want _what?_"

Criss' eyes were sparkling. She had the perfect idea and the perfect plan but she really needed Kate's help.

"You do know that if I do _that_ you will have to owe me _so_ much, right?"

"It's Christmas, come on." Rachel begged.

"You owe me!" Kate said shaking her head almost smiling.

"Thank you!" All three yelled and hugged Kate.

Nikola still hadn't moved away from Helen and besides the fact that she couldn't really move she hadn't either.

"Why do you want me so badly to come to that party tonight?" Nikola whispered.

He had locked his eyes with hers. Right now he wished so much to have Tina's power of mindreading.

"Because it's Christmas...And I want to have everyone I care about around me." Helen whispered back not taking her eyes off of his, "I don't know how long you'll stay this time. I don't even know how long you will...be around anymore..I...I really need you around, after Ashley-"

"Helen. I will be there. I'm flattered, really but you can stop worrying about me now. I'm grown-up, I think I can take care of myself." Nikola interrupted her.

He gently kissed her on the forehead before he left the library. He stopped at the door.

"I'm sorry for Ashley, Helen. For everything." Nikola said and finally left.

Helen stood frozen for a second after she had felt his lips on her skin but turned around when she was able to move again.

"Nikola!" She shouted but it was too late.

Nikola was gone.

"Have you seen Nikola?" Helen asked when she entered the main lab.

She was obviously in a rush and after everyone shook their heads she left again looking for him.

"What was that?" Kate asked confused.

"I don't know." Tina answered.

She had read Helen mind but all Helen had been thinking about was to find Nikola, nothing else.

"Did something happen? They were together before, no?" Will asked Tina.

"I really don't know. Her thoughts didn't give away much."

"Sounds like her... Anyway, what do _we_ do now?"

"Well, I gotta help the girls out- we're gone." Kate said and went away with her new found friends.

They left a puzzled Henry behind. Will was confused as well but had a slight idea of what would go on.

"You know what's going on here?" Henry asked.

"I'm not sure...I think we'll find out soon enough."

Kate, Rachel, Tina and Criss were outside in the yard.

"So, what _exactly_ do you have in mind, Criss?" Kate asked looking at the girl.

She started to explain her plan in every detail while the others were listening closely.

"What do you think?"

Kate was silent for a second before a smile appeared on her face.

"I think that this could actually work out. I can't believe I'm really doing this but I'm in and you _so_ owe me, girls."

The three girls just laughed and agreed.

"We don't have much time, so let's get started."

Each of them left grinning in their own direction after they had set what they would have to do to prepare Criss' plan.

Tina left to the main lab to have another chat with Sally, Criss went to see the BigGuy, Rachel was looking for Will and Henry and also ended up in the main lab and Kate went to search for Helen and Tesla.

Criss found the BigGuy in the kitchen where he was already starting to prepare everything for the Christmas dinner in a few hours.

"Hey, BigGuy."

He growled some sort of greeting back while Criss sat down on a chair next to him.

"Need some help?" Criss asked but the BigGuy didn't really react, "Look, I need your help so maybe I could help you out here and you help me? I know I'm new here and everything but how about it?"

BigGuy threw a potato over to Criss.

"What do you need?"

Criss smiled widely. She had made it. _So far so good._

"You're obviously making the food and I'd have a favour to ask of you." She started while peeling the potatoes, "I saw the great decoration in the main lab, will you guys eat there?"

"Yes."

"Do you like Mr. Tesla?"

"No. You had a favour to ask?"

"Yeah, right. So, you see it's Christmas and it's the holiday of love and everything. I had an idea but I'd need your help to realize it. Could you put something like a ... let's say a note to Dr. Magnus' plate?"

"Why?"

"Would you? Please?"

BigGuy made a growling noise which Criss took as a 'yes'. She smiled at him and finished peeling her potatoes.

"Thank you a lot, my friend. You're great." Criss said before she left.

BigGuy continued making dinner but not without another growl and an actual smile on his face.

"Say, does Mr. Tesla talks to you sometimes?" Tina asked Sally.

"_He came several times, yes."_

"And Dr. Magnus?"

"_More often since Tesla is here."_

Tina smiled brightly and she could feel Sally's smile as well.

"What are they talking to you about?" The girl smiled, "You know why I'm asking."

"_She is complaining about Tesla but she likes to forget that I can see what is really on her mind. She likes having him around- a lot. For Tesla, he's in love- madly. He came when they had been alone before."_

"I like where this is leading to..." Tina thought out loud.

"_That's not all"_ Sally thought.

Tina just looked up and waited for the mermaid to continue.

"_...Helen came here when the two of them had been alone. Also, she had come to me when they had found Tesla a while ago."_

"You can tell me, really."

"_I know. You are alright. I just don't like talking about Helen. She talks to me because she knows I'm not saying anything to anyone. However, I like her too much to see her stumbling over her own blindness for Tesla."_ Sally smiled and Tina did too.

"What happened when she talked to you?"

"_The first time since Tesla is here? She told me what happened and then she let her feelings talk. She was really worried about him. As for the other time...Apparently they shared a hug and she was a lot more smitten than she wanted to admit."_ Sally chuckled at the end.

Tina couldn't help the giggle either.

"Thank you. You've been a big help and don't worry it'll be safe with me." The girl smiled and left.

At the same time Rachel had been talking to Will and Henry.

_-Start Flashback-_

"Henry! Dr. Zimmerman! Do you have a minute?" Rachel asked when she had spotted the two boys.

They turned around and smiled politely at her.

"Sure, what can we help you with?"

"A lot, actually. My sister had an idea and we'd need your help."

"So we'll finally know what the big secret is?"

Rachel laughed softly.

"Yes but before you will, I will have to ask you something. What can you tell me about Mr. Tesla and Dr. Magnus?"

Will and Henry looked at each other in slight surprise.

"Besides everything you know about Tesla...He used to be a vampire until last year. Now he's magnetic and besides...well, he's an ass even not that he's mortal. However, he is acting slightly different around Magnus. I can't quite say how or why." Will said and Henry just agreed.

"And Dr. Magnus?"

"She'd never let someone down. When we went to get Tesla last time she was acting kinda weird. Especially after we found him-" Henry started.

"Wait! Why is everything leading to Magnus _and_ Tesla?"

"Because this is what I wanted to know? I know the obvious stuff, it's hard to miss but I wanted to know what's up _between _those two. You've told me everything I need to know. Thank you guys." Rachel answered.

"Hey! You wanted to tell us what the big secret is."

"It's a secret." Rachel laughed and left.

"That's just great! Magnus is gonna kill us." Will complained.

"Dude..."

_-End Flashback-_

Nikola was on the tower and watched the snow falling. He heard the door closing but didn't move. Helen stepped next to the door.

"You shouldn't be the one sorry." She finally whispered.

Nikola eventually turned around. He didn't move closer. He felt she needed space so he would give her all space possible.

"I am. You shouldn't be alone at Christmas."

"I'm not."

"I mean besides the children, Helen." Nikola whispered.

"I know and I am not. You are here." They locked their eyes.

"Helen." His voice sounded questioning.

She just smiled almost shy as he stepped closer.

"You shouldn't be the one sorry." Helen whispered again.

"But I am...Did you just mean that?" He looked more serious now and stopped in front of her.

Helen looked up at him.

"Yes. I did."

Nikola moved closer to her face keeping his own only inches away from hers. His hand rested on her hip while he steadied himself with the other. Their eyes locked he waited for her to make a move. If they would kiss now Nikola didn't know if or when he could stop himself from taking over her and Helen knew that. Maybe that was exactly why she eventually leaned in and kissed him. He instantly kissed her back with as much passion as he could afford. Soon Helen pulled him closer wanting more. Nikola's hand slid under her blouse and stroked her warm skin while his tongue gained for entrance which she allowed not long after.

Helen grabbed his hand and led him to her room laughing slightly.

They missed Kate by a minute.

As soon as the door behind them had shut and Nikola had closed it they kissed again both wanting way more than this. Before she could say anything he got her out of most of her clothes. Nikola gently kissed her neck while she undressed him.

When Kate passed by the room she heard moans and silent screams. She blushed at the thought of what was going on but smiled. Maybe Criss' plan wasn't needed anymore but maybe Kate wouldn't tell them. She left but not without writing a small note for Helen and Tesla.

_Later_

Nikola and Helen got out of her bed and Helen found a little piece of paper.

"Maybe you should get sound isolating equipment for your room.

Kate"

Nikola grinned at Helen's sudden blush when she had read the note out loud.

"I'd say you were a bit too loud, my love." Nikola grinned.

"We should go before this is taking a round..."

"I wouldn't mind."

Helen just left trying to catch Kate before she could tell the girls about this. Nikola simply stood there smiling as hell before he left as well.

"Hey, Vlad!" Kate shouted through the hallway when she had seen him.

"Ah, Kate, right?" Nikola smirked arrogant.

She grinned back at him not being able to wash away the thought of him making Magnus scream like that.

"Hey, look, Criss got an idea and after the Doc and you obviously already...hooked up I think it's just fine to tell you. I need your help for it anyway."

"What is it, my dear?"

"Would you write a note for the Doc? BigGuy would put it to her plate so she'd see it for dinner. How 'bout it?"

"What do you want me to write?" Nikola asked curiously.

"Whatever you want, Vlad. Whatever you think would get her to, well, kiss you or...whatever..." Kate smiled.

_Not that it would be necessary anymore._

"Whatever I want, huh? Fine, tell the girls I'm in." Nikola smirked wide eyed.

They nodded at each other and Kate left again leaving Nikola behind.

Helen was still looking for Kate. Where could she possibly be? For the first time she had the feeling that her Sanctuary actually _was_ too big. Helen turned around another corner where she ran directly into Kate.

"Kate! I've been looking for you." Helen smiled surprised.

The younger woman couldn't help another knowing smile.

"You want me to shut up about you and Vlad?"

"I wouldn't say it like that but...yes."

"Look, Doc. I'm not gonna tell anyone and I won't _think_ about it either. It's none of my business anyway." Kat smiled back.

"Thank you, Kate."

Helen was glad to hear those words from Kate and most certainly hoped she would do as she said and keep her mouth shut about this.

"Ok, when _you_ see the girls you better don't think about it either." Kate laughed heading to the main lab where she would finally meet the others again.

Helen raised her eyebrow. What was going on here? Whatever it was she knew that she would eventually find out.

Kate got back to the lab meanwhile. The others were already waiting for her.

"Did you talk to Mr. Tesla?" Criss almost ran her over.

"I did, he said he's in." Kate smile and tried hard not to think about what she had heard earlier.

She figured that she was successful because Tina didn't react in any way. Maybe she was just shutting up about it. Kate wasn't entirely sure.

Criss smiled brightly. Everything was set and it was perfect. She couldn't believe how easy all of this had been.

"Thank you, Kate. If this works- and I know it will- then we owe you indeed."

Rachel and Tina stepped closer and agreed as well. When her sisters left to prepare the rest Tina moved towards Kate and grinned widely.

"I thought about it, didn't I? Kate asked already knowing the answer, "Hey, you're not gonna tell them, right? Magnus would end me if she knew. I promised to keep it a secret." _At least for now._

"Don't worry, I wouldn't wanna spoil it for Criss anyway." Tina smiled and they both went after Rachel and Criss.

Not long after dinner was ready and Criss got Nikola's note in time to give it to the BigGuy who eventually placed it on Helen's plate.

When the three sisters entered the dining room everyone was waiting for the food.

"Are we still...invited?"

"Of course you are. Take a seat." Helen smiled and pointed at the three free seats.

She sat on one of the larger sides of the table right next to Nikola who sat next to Henry. They had moved a bit closer together so the BigGuy could sit down as well. Helen had counted the girls in from the beginning. Will sat on the shorter side next to Henry and Kate facing him on the other larger side of the table. The two seats next to her were free for the sisters as well as the one facing Will.

"Thank you."

They sat down and smiled at the rest. BigGuy brang the Christmas dinner in and took a seat as well.

"Thank you, old friend. You may start." Helen said.

She barely noticed that Will and Henry were the only ones who started eating without having their eyes on her when she looked down at her own plate.

"What...?"

That handwriting. Helen carefully took the note and read it in silence.

"_You have owed my heart the moment I laid eyes on you._

_You are the only person I have ever truly admired._

_The only woman I've ever and will ever love._

_The only one I couldn't stop thinking about._

_PS: You still look hot...Especially after today."_

"Nikola...I...I don't know what to say." She said blushing a bit while she turned to face him.

He simply smirked at her. The smile she gave him came from the bottom of her heart. Helen didn't think about it twice when she leaned forward, cupped his face in her hands and gently kissed him.

Will and Henry started coughing and dropped their forks at Helen's action while the girls and Kate beamed widely and BigGuy simply laughed about everybody's reaction.

Helen broke apart from Nikola and watched the sisters.

"You have planned this all along, haven't you?"

"Criss got the idea." Rachel started.

"After Tina told us the obvious about you two." Criss continued.

"So we asked everybody to help." Tina smiled.

"Even Vlad." Kate finished.

"What about you?" Helen asked looking at the BigGuy and the two boys.

"We, ahm, well, Will?" Henry started obviously wanting help from Will.

"We barely helped." Will answered in the end.

If only she knew. She would end the two of them even though Will wouldn't bet on it anymore. Not after the sudden kiss.

Helen smiled at the BigGuy.

"I assume you were the one who put the note to my plate?"

He made a grunting noise which Helen knew was an agreement.

She couldn't stop smiling. Under the table she was holding hands with Nikola. Helen bent forward and whispered something in his ear.

"I love you too, Nikola."

"Mission accomplished!" The girls grinned and highfived with each other and Kate.


End file.
